Twin
by Savannah-Vee
Summary: Entry for the FML contest. 'Jasper and I used to say we were twins.' Jasper does something one day, that almost jeopardizes he and Bella's friendship. Bella, Jasper, Edward. All human.


**Title: **Twin

**Pen name: **Savannah-Vee

**Characters: **Bella, Jasper, Edward

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not mine, and neither is this FML prompt, (thank goodness) but they were both used to create this story.

**To see the rest of the entries in this contest, please visit the FML C2: **http://www . fanfiction . net/community/FML_Contest_Fics/77195/ (_remove spaces for link to work_)

**~*FML*~**

I read his FML.

I realised that it's actually a lot less funny when an FML has something to do with you.

I read the comments, and found that the majority of people thought that he deserved it.

I agreed with them.

Then I sighed, and started to write my own.

**~*FML*~**

Ok, so here's the story.

Jasper Whitlock and I had been best friends since we were both twelve years old. He and his older sister, Rosalie, had moved to Forks from Dallas, Texas, when we were both eight, but we had only really become friends when we had started Forks Junior High. He lived next door to me, and his parents were both dead so Rosalie, who was thirteen years older than us, was his legal guardian.

Jasper was a 'hottie'.

Well, that was what the girls in junior high had called him. But because I had known him since he was sort of chubby and had seen him when he had a mullet, I couldn't really see him as a 'hottie'.

He was just, 'Jazz' to me.

We walked to school together every morning, we hung out at break and lunch, and then we hung out at my house or at his house after school. My mom, Renee, and my dad, Charlie, adored Jasper. I mean, I was pretty sure Jasper was like the son they never had – or had secretly wanted. I didn't mind though, because truthfully, I wished that Jasper _was_ actually my brother.

We used to say we were twins, even though we looked nothing alike.

Jasper was still a little baby-faced when he was twelve, but he had lost the chubbiness, and had gained a few feet in height to compensate. He had really pretty, bright, translucent blue eyes, eyes that would shimmer and crinkle up when he smiled, a dimple forming in only his right cheek. He always seemed to be tanned, his skin glowing and golden, despite the fact that Forks hardly got any sun. When I asked him why that was, he would reply with, "you can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take the Texas out of the boy," which really didn't make much sense, but whatever.

He and Rosalie both had sandy blond hair, and after he had gotten over the mullet stage, he wore it sort of long, down to his shoulders, parted in the middle, and he would tie it back in a ponytail with a rubber band. His hair was fine, and silky, and he had little curls at his nape. When we were graced with a few rare days of sunshine in Forks, I used to marvel at how it glistened in the sunlight. It looked like a sheet of golden silk.

He had very pink lips, and I used to tease him about it, asking him if he was wearing Rosalie's lipstick. When he smiled, it was a sort of, _slow_ smile. First, his pink lips would curve slightly at the corners, and the dimple in his right cheek would only be a hint. Then his mouth would slowly stretch, and part, revealing his pearly white teeth, the dimple in his cheek deepening. One of his front teeth was a little crooked, and it added character to his smile.

I loved seeing Jasper smile.

So anyway, Jasper looked nothing like me, because I was thin and pale, my hair was a dark brown, as were my eyes, and I was small, while Jasper was already pretty tall for his age. Nevertheless, we used to tell anyone who was interested that we were twins, and other kids our age would look a little confused, but they would believe us because we had that sort of tight bond that only twins usually had.

Jasper gradually started spending more and more time at my house after his sister got married. He didn't like her husband, Emmett, so he used to hang out at mine to avoid him. Most nights he would stay really late, and pretend to be asleep when my parents were about to tell him to go home, so he could stay over. He would sleep on the couch, but during the night, he would sneak into my room and sleep on my bed with me. My bed was only a single, so he would sleep with his head at my feet, and I would wake up to find his toes on my face.

I didn't mind though.

**~*FML*~**

So Jazz and I grew up together. We made other friends when we got to high school, but we were still close. We rode to school together when he'd saved up enough money to buy a red, banged up, 1953 Chevrolet truck. A friend of ours, Jacob Black, had fixed it up for him, and he loved it. I loved it too. We wouldn't always hang out together at school, because Jasper was on the basketball team, and would sit at their table at lunch. I had a bunch of girlfriends, and I would sit with them. After school – if he didn't have practice – we would still ride home together, and Jazz would come to mine, or once in a while, we would go to his place. He still didn't like Emmett.

And so it was during these times, when we were both sixteen; that I had started to notice Jasper. I mean, like, _really _notice him. It began one day when he was at basketball practice, and I went over to my friend, Maria Rodriguez's house to hang out.

"Oh God, Jasper is so freakin' hot." Maria had exclaimed, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest and falling backwards on her bed.

"I know!" My other friend, Jessica Stanley, had agreed, "You're so lucky, Bella."

I had frowned, puzzled.

"Lucky?" I had asked. "How?"

Maria had looked at me incredulously.

"Because you live next door to him, you ride to school with him; you hang out with him every day after school! So many girls at school would _kill _to be in your position."

I had been confused. "Why? He's my best friend; of course I hang out with him. What's the big deal about that?"

Jessica had shaken her head at me, a small, patronizing smirk on her lips.

"Awww, you're so innocent, Bella! You don't even think about stuff like that, do you?"

"Stuff like what?"

I had been baffled by Jessica's statement, as well as the whole conversation – but it _changed _something.

I began to actually _see _Jasper, as a guy, and what I saw _was_ 'hot'.

He came over to my house after basketball practice as he usually did, in time for dinner. I was at home from Maria's then, sitting on the couch watching TV, and had actually forgotten the conversation we'd had about him. I heard his truck rumbling into the driveway, and then he sauntered in, walking over to the kitchen first to kiss my mom, who was preparing dinner, on the cheek as he usually did.

And then he came and flopped down on the couch next to me.

His arm went around my shoulder, and he gripped my neck in a chokehold, messing up my hair with his other hand – his usual greeting.

"What's up, twin?" He said, calling me by his nickname for me, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I struggled under his grip, moaning about my hair as I usually did, while he laughed and held on tighter, ruffling up my hair even more.

And that was when I noticed his smell.

My nose was buried in his chest, and he smelled..._heavenly. _He smelled of soap and shampoo and..._cologne? Since when did he wear cologne?_

I froze, and he must have noticed, because he released me. He peered at me, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What?" He asked.

And that was when I noticed his voice.

It was deep, and sort of gravelly, and..._manly._

I felt my face growing hot, as Jasper continued to stare at me with a puzzled look on his face.

And that was when I noticed his face.

He was no longer baby-faced, but he was still..._pretty. _He had long since cut off his shoulder length locks, and his flaxen hair was short on the back and sides, while the top was a little longer. His hair was damp, probably from having a shower after practice, and it was hanging over his forehead, slightly obscuring his eyebrow. His once rounded jaw line had hardened, and was sharp and strong, and I could see a very light scattering of hair along it. _Since when did he have_ _facial hair?_ His lips were still very pink, and it was only then that I noticed how full, and luscious, and _kissable_ they were. His eyes were still the beautiful, luminescent blue they always were.

He was gorgeous.

I stood up from the couch, red faced and suddenly mortified at my appearance. I was wearing an old tattered t shirt that belonged to Jasper himself, and old grey sweatpants that were stained with last night's dinner.

"Um, I, err, I'll be right back."

I fled the living room, feeling Jasper's stunned and confused gaze boring into my back.

**~*FML*~**

And so it happened. I developed a crush on my best friend. My best friend who only saw me like a sister. It was depressing, and I cursed Maria and Jessica, because it was all their fault.

Now, when Jasper casually put his arm around my shoulder, I leaned into him, inhaling his manly scent. When Jasper smiled his beautiful one dimpled smile, I would gawp at him. When Jasper laughed, his deep voice would send tingles through my body.

And when Jasper stayed over...

Oh my God.

That was when I noticed his body.

He was tall, and lean, and..._muscular. _Jasper had a _six pack. _He would sleep on the couch now, whenever he stayed over, because he wasn't allowed to sleep in my room anymore, and when I would go downstairs, early the next morning – just to get a drink, not to try to catch a glimpse of him or anything – I would see him, fast asleep on the couch, the blanket on the floor in a heap.

And he would be shirtless.

And only in his boxers.

And sometimes, _sometimes, _he would be lying on his back, and his boxers would be..._tented. _And I would feel so dirty as I stood there, mouth agape, ogling him like some sort of pervert, as he slept innocently, but I couldn't help it.

I would also feel a tingling sensation, right _there, _between my legs.

This went on for a few months, until one day after school. Jasper was at my house watching TV with my dad, while I was in my room, unable to be around him while he was with my dad. It would just be uncomfortable to get all tingly over him when my dad was there.

I heard Jasper coming up the stairs, and then I heard him taking a piss. He never closed the bathroom door when he was taking a piss, and it never _used to be_ weird. I even used to walk in sometimes while he was taking a piss, to get something from the bathroom. But there was _no way_ I would be able to do that now. I heard the toilet flush, and him washing his hands, and then he was knocking on my bedroom door. He never used to knock; he would always just barge in.

"Come in," I called, somewhat shakily, because it was awkward when he came into my room these days.

He poked his head through the door, blue eyes darting around briefly, before entering. Then he closed the door behind him and stood, leaning against it. We were both silent for a long while before he said,

"Things are weird, twin. What's going on?"

I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, though my face was fiery.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, and made his way over to my bed, sitting at the edge of it.

"You're acting differently towards me Bella, and sometimes, I don't know, I feel like you're avoiding me. Something's..._changed._"

Jasper was usually quiet, and calm, and cool. He didn't talk an awful lot, didn't _act _like things were weird, so I had assumed that he hadn't noticed my strange behaviour. I was obviously wrong.

I remained silent, my eyes trained on my lap.

"I err, I heard something from Jessica Stanley the other day." He scratched at the curls at his nape, and avoided my eyes. "She err, she was saying that you...that you had a crush on me."

I groaned, covering my scarlet face with my palms, in absolute mortification.

Jasper was silent again, and when I finally removed my hands from my face, he was staring at me. His blue eyes were penetrating as they met mine.

"Is it true?" He asked quietly, his deep voice husky. "Do you have a crush on me?"

And because I couldn't lie to save my life, I nodded.

**~*FML*~**

It turned out that Jasper had been harbouring a crush on me too.

After that confrontation in my room, we made out, and then went downstairs to eat dinner.

Jasper and I, sort of, became boyfriend and girlfriend.

We did the exact same things we used to do. He gave me a ride to school, we sometimes hung out in school, and we rode home together after school if he didn't have practice, except things were a little different now.

When he picked me up for school in the morning he would kiss me, and we would spend five minutes making out in the truck. During lunch he would sometimes sit at my table, or he would ask me to sit at his table, and after school we would make out some more in his truck. No one at school was particularly surprised that we were dating. Jessica said it was, 'inevitable' and that it would have happened sooner or later. Jasper still called me 'twin' which was a little weird, but we _had _been friends first, so it wasn't _too_ strange.

After school, after we had made out in his truck for fifteen minutes, we would go into my house to say hi to my parents. Then we would go over to Jasper's house, because Rosalie and her husband were at work, and we would go up to his room and 'fool around'. We explored each other's bodies, touching, stroking, kissing, licking and sucking places we had never touched and stroked and kissed and licked and sucked before.

We kept our relationship hidden from my parents, because there was no way they would have allowed us to go to Jasper's house, unsupervised, if they had known that we were dating. They found out eventually though, and we had to limit the exploration to times when we knew my parents would be working late.

Jasper and I lost our virginity to each other.

It was awkward and messy, it hurt like hell; and Jasper came about ten seconds after he had put it inside me. Despite all that, it was still special, and sort of beautiful, and I was glad that my first time was with him.

After we had gotten the hang of the whole 'sex' thing, we fucked like rabbits.

**~*FML*~**

We dated all through high school, and decided to break up in the summer, just before we were due to start College. It was a joint decision, and we just felt like our relationship had run its course. We still remained best friends, in fact, we even shared a dorm room at College, seeing as we both went to the University of Washington. And no, it wasn't weird at all.

We did the usual shit College freshmen tended to do. We partied a lot, and got drunk, and experimented with drugs, and had lots of sex, well, Jasper did anyway. Sometimes, when we were both shitfaced and horny after a party, we would have sex. The next morning we would wake up together in one of our beds, my head resting on Jasper's chest, and remember exactly what had happened the night before. We wouldn't really talk about it, but we did acknowledge it, it just...didn't really seem like a big deal. It wasn't weird at all.

We stopped the occasional sleeping together thing when Jasper got a girlfriend. Alice Brandon lived in the dorm room across the hall from us. We had met her in the laundry room a few times, as well as seen her in a few parties. She was sweet, and friendly, and fun, and most of the time all three of us would hang out. I wasn't a third wheel or anything, I gave them their space and privacy, and besides, I was casually dating a few guys myself. He and Alice complimented each other perfectly. She was bubbly and outgoing, while Jasper was chilled and calming. I was happy for Jazz, I mean; it didn't feel weird at all.

Things only started to get weird when I started dating Edward Masen.

**~*FML*~**

Jasper was majoring in Psychology, doing a minor degree in English Literature. I was studying English Literature, and Edward Masen, also studying English Lit, was in most of my lectures. Jasper and I shared one lecture, _A Critical Introduction to English Literature,_ a lecture that I also shared with Edward.

Edward Masen had caught my eye from the very first time I'd spotted him.

It was at the student union bar, Jasper and I had gone there on the first night of College to try to socialise and get to know new people. I had been sitting at the bar, a bottle of foul tasting beer clutched tightly in my hand as I looked around, intimidated by how confident and comfortable everyone else around me seemed to be. Jasper had been in his element. Although he was quiet, he seemed to have an aura about him, an aura that made people feel comfortable enough to approach him, and talk to him, and so he made friends easily. I, on the other hand, was shy and found it difficult making new friends.

So I had been sitting there nervously, Jasper over at the other side of the bar, talking to some guys, and honestly, I was a little pissed that he was totally forgetting about me and not introducing me to his new friends, but that just made me feel pathetic because he shouldn't _have _to do that, I mean, we weren't joined at the hip.

I watched Jasper wistfully, grimacing as I sipped on the beer, and then I suddenly got an acute feeling of being watched. I turned my head to the right sharply, to have my eyes lock with a beautiful pair of mesmerizing emerald green eyes, coupled with a smile that could rival Jasper's. His smile was lopsided. His cherry stained lips curved equally, but his left cheekbone was more pronounced than the right, making the smile look crooked, impish – and sexy as hell.

He was fucking hot, about 6 foot 2 inches of the closest thing to male perfection I had ever seen. His burnished, bronze coloured hair was in carefully constructed disarray, arranged in spikes, a few of them left to casually hang over his forehead. He has a perfectly straight nose which complimented his crooked smile beautifully, and a jaw line you could cut steak on. It was very angular, more strong and sharp than Jasper's, and very, very _manly. _I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

He nodded at my hand, shapely eyebrows raised, grin unwavering. "Enjoying that?"

I frowned in puzzlement at his question, and – reluctantly – looked down at my hand, feeling silly when I realised he was talking about my beer. I had totally forgotten I was even holding it, that's how entranced by him I was.

"Oh," I answered, "um, yeah."

His smile spread wider, and revealed a straight row of glossy white teeth. Then he reached out and snatched the bottle from my hand. It was so unexpected that I let it go immediately, gasping in shock. He snickered and called the bartender over.

"Can I get a JD and coke, and whatever this pretty lady here wants?"

He and the bartender both directed their attention to me, obviously awaiting my answer.

"Um, I'll have the same."

The bartender nodded and went to get our drinks.

Edward moved a bar stool closer to mine and sat on it. He inspected the beer he had taken from me with an amused expression.

"So, you err, drink Bud often?"

I shrugged. "Once in a while."

It was a lie. That was the first time I had ever tasted beer, and I hated it. I had only gotten it because Jasper had ordered it too. In high school I had taken a few sips of wine on special occasions, but that was all the alcohol I had ever consumed. I was hoping that the JD and coke would be nice, because I really needed to get the wretched taste of the beer off of my tongue.

Like I said, I couldn't lie to save my life.

Edward laughed. He placed the beer on the bar before him and sort of leaned forward, snickering quietly through his nose, his red lips closed, yet smiling widely. It was a strange and oddly sexy laugh. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to me.

"What's your name, pretty lady?"

We had talked for the whole night, just sitting at the bar, Edward ordering drink after drink for us, until Jasper had finally come over and draped his arms around my shoulder. He leaned heavily against me and brought his lips to my ear. He was drunk.

"You ready to go?" he slurred, not seeming to notice that he had interrupted what Edward had been saying.

Honestly, I hadn't wanted to go, but I was sort of drunk myself, and I didn't want to stay in the bar without Jasper there. I mean, Edward seemed nice, but he was a stranger. He was silent as he watched the exchange between me and Jasper. I stood up from the stool shakily, seeing as I was half drunk and Jasper still holding on to me, obviously trying to stay upright himself, and smiled ruefully at Edward.

"Sorry, I think I'm gonna head back to my room now."

He nodded, and smiled lopsidedly at me. "Sure. I'll see you around, Bella."

The next day I had seen him in my first lecture, and we had talked some more, and that's when I had learned that he was also studying English Lit, a fact that I was more pleased about than I should have been. At the end of the lecture he had nonchalantly asked,

"I'm gonna go hang out at the bar again tonight. You gonna be there, or does your boyfriend want you all to himself tonight?"

Confused at the question, I had frowned and replied, "I don't have a boyfriend."

He had frowned in return.

"Oh, the blond dude wasn't your boyfriend?"

And _then _it had dawned on me. I had been quick to assure him, "Oh! No, no, that was my best friend, Jasper."

And he had smiled that crooked smile.

**~*FML*~**

Edward and I hadn't started dating until quite long after that. We hung out at the bar and we talked a lot, and we worked on assignments together, and we would go to the numerous parties together, but we remained only friends for a while. He seemed as though he liked me, but he never once made a move on me. Not even when we were drunk. It was disappointing, I mean, I had wanted to kiss him so badly, and a lot of times he seemed like he wanted to kiss me too, but he never did.

I mentioned earlier that only Jasper did the 'have lots of sex' part, and that wasn't because I didn't want to. Oh no, I would have gladly had a lot of sex, in fact, I _wanted _to have a lot of sex, but Edward was a cockblocker.

Really, I only wanted to fuck him, but seeing as he wasn't showing me signs that he was down for that, I assumed that he only wanted to be friends, and decided to seek other options. A lot of guys would hit on me at the bar, or at the parties, and I would flirt with them, and dance with them, and then when I was just about to give them my number, all of a sudden Edward would appear, and he would whisper something in the guys' ear, something that I never found out because he wouldn't tell me what he'd said, but whatever it was, it made the guys back off. And then Edward would be dancing with me instead. I didn't get what his problem was, I mean, he didn't want me but he didn't want someone else to have me?

This was probably why I would end up fucking Jasper once in a while, because Edward couldn't cockblock me in our dorm room, and I needed to get laid.

We were halfway into the second semester of freshmen year, when Edward finally made a move. This was shortly after Jasper had started dating Alice.

We were in the student union bar, me, Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper were making out against the bar, and I was sitting on a bar stool not too far from them, trying to ignore the tingling between my thighs that their very passionate make out session was initiating. I mean, I knew how Jasper's kisses felt, and it was weird watching them, but I just couldn't help myself. I was seriously sexually frustrated.

Edward had shown up, leaning next to me against the bar, smiling his uneven smile, and I don't know what my face had been showing at that moment, because his eyes raked over my face, eyebrows knitting together, and he asked,

"What's up?"

I took a huge gulp of my JD and coke and shook my head, clenching my thighs tightly together. His presence certainly wasn't helping my current aroused state.

He glanced over at Jasper and Alice and a look of shock crossed his face, his eyes widening.

"Is that Jasper?" He asked, nodding his head in their direction.

I was puzzled at his reaction. "Um, yeah. Why?"

Edward looked at me uncertainly, and he seemed like he wanted to say something. He hesitated a moment, glancing between me and Jasper and Alice. I turned to look at them, utterly confused at his odd behaviour, and they were still making out, as they had been doing for the past fifteen minutes.

"What?" I questioned him.

"He's kissing another girl, Bella," Edward stated, staring at me like I was missing something.

I frowned. "Err, yeah, he's kissing his girlfriend, Alice."

Edward blinked at me.

"Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah...?"

I was completely baffled now.

Edward pursed his red lips in thought. "You're not mad?"

"No...Why should I be?"

Edward shook his head. He bit his lip, smirking at me.

"You know, I thought you and him were dating."

I stared at him incredulously. "He's my best friend Edward, I told you that."

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you did, but I dunno, Jasper was giving me these...signals. I thought...well, I dunno exactly _what_ I thought, but I thought you were dating him, or you were secretly in love with him, or he was secretly in love with you...or _something. _I mean, Christ, why do you think I never asked you out?"

And that's why Edward had never made a move on me. He thought Jasper and I were in love with each other.

Needless to say, that night at the bar we made out ten times more passionately than Alice and Jasper. And then, when we were bombarded with numerous comments about, 'getting a room' we did just that. We went to Edward's dorm room – his roommate was out, thank goodness – and we finally resolved the sexual tension that had been hanging over us like a cloud.

In other words, we fucked like rabbits.

**~*FML*~**

So Edward and I started dating. Jasper was with Alice, and things were great.

Well...

Sort of.

You see, I don't think Jasper liked Edward.

I asked him what his problem with Edward was, several times in fact, and each time he would tell me that he didn't have a problem with Edward, that he thought Edward was 'cool'.

But if that was the case, then why did he always decline Edward's offers to hang out with us?

Why did he always, 'get a headache' when Alice suggested they double date with Edward and I?

Why was his face in a permanent scowl during the, _Critical Introduction to English Literature _lecture, in which I sat in between him and Edward?

One day, he finally admitted it.

"I don't know why, Bella, I just...I just don't trust him, ok?" He had exclaimed, exasperated, though I couldn't, for the life of me figure out why.

"But Edward's great, Jazz. He treats me good, he's smart, he's funny. What the hell makes you think he's untrustworthy?"

If it had been any other person I would have just brushed off their comment. But Jazz was my best friend, I always listened to what he had to say. His opinion mattered to me.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I dunno, twin, I just...I just don't fucking like the guy, ok?"

His words had hurt me, I mean, I liked _his _girlfriend, why couldn't he be happy for me and like _my _boyfriend?

**~*FML*~**

A couple of weeks after that conversation, it happened.

Jasper, Edward and I were in the lecture, as we usually were. Since the conversation in which Jasper had finally admitted that he didn't like Edward, he had stopped sitting next to me and Edward during the lecture.

Today, he was sitting a couple of rows back from us.

During the lecture, Edward turned to whisper, "Hey baby, I'm gonna have to cancel on bowling tonight. I still gotta do Banner's assignment for tomorrow. You don't mind do you? I mean, you could come and hang out with me while I do it, if you want."

"Ok, it's fine, baby –"

My response was cut off, as my jaw dropped open in shock.

Jasper was suddenly in our row, his hands tightly wrapped around Edward's neck.

His face was flushed, blue eyes bright and narrowed with fury, and he muttered profanities under his breath.

I was literally frozen in disbelief, so all I could do was sit and stare at the sight, open mouthed. Poor Edward was clawing at Jasper's fingers frantically, trying to pry them from around his neck, but Jasper wouldn't release him.

The whole lecture hall, including the lecturer, had gone silent, all of us watching the disturbance incredulously.

It was only when Edward's face became a dark and dangerous shade of red, and his fingers became more frantic over Jasper's, that I was finally able to get up and try to help him. I jumped at Jasper, hitting him, tugging him, yelling at him, doing anything I could, to try to get him to release his hold, but he was unyielding. Eventually, a bunch of guys surrounded us, and they were finally strong enough to pull Jasper off of Edward. He was still cursing quietly, fists flailing about as six guys tried to restrain him.

Jasper was then hauled out of the lecture by the campus security.

**~*FML*~**

He called me, relentlessly, for three days solid.

I didn't pick up.

He sent me dozens of texts, and left me fucklong voicemail messages.

I deleted every single one without reading or listening to them.

I couldn't understand his behaviour at all. What had Edward done to him to deserve to be strangled half to death? I was puzzled to say the least, which is why I read the note he slipped under Edward's dorm room door, where I was currently residing:

_This doesn't excuse what I did, at all, but I just want you to know __why __I did it. Go on the FML website and read the FML written by the person named, 'Twin'. Please, Bella, I'm sorry._

_-Jazz_

That was also why I went on the FML website, and did as he had asked in the note.

**~*FML*~**

_**I've been in love with my best friend since we were twelve years old. We dated during high school, but she ended it, saying that she thought our relationship had 'run its course'. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I agreed. I'm insanely jealous of her boyfriend. A few days ago, I heard him telling her he had to cancel their date, and it made me so mad, because he totally doesn't deserve her. So during our lecture, I jumped on him, and strangled him. Now she's not even answering my calls. FML.**_

_**Twin**_

I read his FML.

I realised that it's actually a lot less funny when an FML has something to do with you.

I read the comments, and found that the majority of people thought that he deserved it.

I agreed with them.

Then I sighed, and started to write my own:

_**Today, I found out a friend of mine likes me. It wasn't by a cute gesture like a sweet little note, or a beautiful heartfelt confession like you might expect. He sprang at my boyfriend and choked him (while I strained to pull him off). Right during the middle of our 60+ student populated class. FML.**_

_**Twin 2**_

**~*FML*~**


End file.
